


The Sky Warlord

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Airships, Francis is auto-descibed as a heroe, M/M, Will is his captive husband, hannibal is a warlord, well... We'll see about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Everybody knew about The Warlord husband, kept against his will in Hannibal's airship. Some of them try to rescue him.





	The Sky Warlord

The airships were floating in the sky in military formation, scooting the sky and looking of any signs of rebellion. Hannibal the Second had taken the throne and had managed to conquer much more land than any of his ancestors. But the conquest came at a price and the price was an increase in the civilians’ dissatisfaction, leading to a spark of revolution in the border towns. Hannibal had gained the title of Sky Warlord due to his favourite way of travelling: an airship and the way he lead the country for the last decade through war and conquering.

Hannibal had a lovely husband that he only presented to the court on very special occasions. A young man with brown curly hair, probably shy, as he never looked guests in the eyes, always looking somewhere behind them. He never seemed happy to be there, nor happy to be by Hannibal side. The fact that he was never seen outside of the airship or without Hannibal’s company had started some rumours about the man being kept captive, against his will, close to Hannibal.

The rumour of the poor captive husband spread last throughout the country, leading to men and women trying to find a way to deliver him. Hannibal was disliked enough a leader for his bloodlust and for taking the lives of many men at war but having a man keep captive like that only added to the disdain. Some braver, or stupider, men decided to deliver the poor husband, setting themselves as heroes in a quest. One of them was named Francis and presented himself as the Great Red Dragon, he was a violent man with an old history in Hannibal’s army. He had been banned from it after beating of one their cooks over an ‘uncooked’ steak.

Francis and some other men managed to get on the mothership of the airship armada, falsifying some invitation to the ball taking place during the evening. The ball was a celebration for a recent victory on the Northern front. They had passed the security without trouble, a more clever man would have already smelt the trap at that point, but they did not. They continued to move forward, until they reached what appeared to be the master room of the ship. They had taken guests as hostages before coming near the Warlord and demanded that he give them his captive husband.

The reaction they gained was nothing they had expected. The husband simply exploded in laughter, “Oh you read this situation so badly, it’s a shame really.” A few guards was what it took to kill most of the rebels with deadly accurate shots to the head, leaving only Francis standing. “You see,” said Hannibal, “Will is here of his own will, if anything I am the one forced to be here. Will does not like the ground so I build this ship for him.” The smile on their faces was the same kind of predatory smirk, and Francis knew then how wrong he had been. “Will, please do me the honour.” asked Hannibal. “With pleasure” resonated the answer right before Francis throat was cut open by the blade in Will’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Mouser26 (in the comments) for correcting my English mistakes!


End file.
